Cidcules
by mischievious lil kitsune
Summary: Neko is back and since she lost her Beauty and the Beast DVD, she is now going to do Cidcules! CAUTION: OOC, CHESSY ROMANCE, PLUS NEKO SINGING! R&R No flameies nyu!
1. Cast Call!

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once from now on! I DON'T OWN FF: U!

* * *

From the previous Lisa and the Beast Fanfic, Neko Pulled out a black hole to teleport everyone to the Hercules set. While everyone fell through the portal landing on top of each other.

"AGHHH! LOU GET OUT OF THAT AREA!" Kaze yelled from the pile.

"Whoops! Sorry Kaze. I thought you were Master Kumo!" Crux apologized. If you didn't know, Neko turned Ai and Yu into themselves in Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. And she turned Crux into an adult and could actually talk.

Kaze paused for a second. "LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!" Hey yelled quickly. Everyone ran from the pile leaving poor Kaze trampled over on. Lou and Lisa went to check on him.

"You ok Kaze?" Lisa asked him. There was no reply.

"I better give him CPR." Lisa said almost giving him CPR But….

"I WANNA GIVE HIM CPR!" Lou whined.

"YOU CAN'T GIVE HIM CPR BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM CPR!" Lisa yelled back at him.

"NO I AM!" Lou argued back.

"I AM!"

"I AM"

"I AM"

"I AM"

"I AM"

"I AM"

"I AM"

"GUYS!" Neko yelled at them to stop the fight. "Its alright, he's fine. Let's just get casting!" Neko said happily while Lou and Lisa sobbed in the background.

"But to make casting easier I'm taking the shortcut!" Neko said. "I'm putting up a list so read and let's go!" Neko quickly put up a list and went to the dressing room. While everyone read what was on the board.

**Casting for Hercules**

Hercules: Cid (Now Cidcules)

Meg: Miles

Hades: Earl

Zeus: Kumo

Hera: Crux

Hermes: Kaze

Philotetes: Kiri (Now Kiritetes)

Pain: Fungus

Panic: Pist

Pegasus: Chobi

Human Dad: Joe

Human Mom: Mary

Narrator in beginning: Clear

Muses:

Leader: Lisa

Curly hair: Aura

Fat and funny: Neko

Airhead: Ai

Serious: Lou

Fat one (NOW SKINNY!): Neko

The Fate Sisters

Past: Fabula

Present: Weird Mermaid girl from the quiz episode

Future: Herba

Everyone who is not listed on here will be an extra, a god, and or goddess. You guys still have to switch parts and I hope you do well.

-Neko who shall be joining you shortly

"WAIT!" Kaze yelled in shock. "Neko, is going to star in this?" Kaze asked grimly.

"OH BOYS!" Neko yelled coming out of the dressing room wearing the dresses that the muses wore. "How do I look?" Neko asked them with the boys just sweat dropping.

"Whatever, let's just get this one over with." Ai said going to her dressing room.

"WELL LET'S START THE SHOW NYU!" Neko said while everyone sweatdropped in the background.


	2. The Gospel Truth

Disclaimer in the Chapter One so bug off losers!

* * *

We have now been taken to a room full of Grecian artifacts of heroes. Where Clear as hidden in the background.

"Long ago, in ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods…" He said.

"YES AND IT WAS ME! MUWAHAHAHA!" The Earl laughed until he got hit on the head by a vase that Clear threw.

"And extraordinary heroes. The greatest and strongest heroes was the mightyCidcules." Clear paused for a minute. "I thought I you were doing Hercules!" Clear yelled to Neko.

"I AM! JUST GO ON WITH THE SCRIPT!" Neko yelled back.

"But what is the measure of a true hero? Well it begins…" Clear said but was cut off by Neko.

"Can you look at him? He's making this sound like a Greek tragedy." Neko said making a sad face while she and the others were on a set of a vase with Cid strangling a lion.

"We'll take it from here honey-bunchies!" Ai yelled.

"I was supposed to say that." Lisa said.

"Whatever!" Ai yelled back.

Clear sighed. "You go girls." He said weakly.

Then an upbeat music came on. "We are the muses." Lisa introduced the group whocurtsied in the background.

"Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes." Lisa said trying to make muscles.

"Heroes like Her- I mean Cidcules." Lou said grabbing a nearby fan.

"You mean Hunk-ules!" Neko said jumping down from the case stage onto the picture of Cid. "I would like to make some sweet music with him-" Neko said.

"Our story begins way before Hercules. Many, many eons ago." Lisa said taking a rug and threw it down to make stairs.

"When the world was new, and the planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok!" Lisa sang as puppets of the Titans were shown.

"It was a nasty place." Neko said trying not to step on the glasses where a chandler crashed but accidentally slipped. "There was a mess where ever you step." Neko yelled as she ran into Ai, Lou, and Aura.

"Neko……" The girls threaten.

"Sorry." Neko laughed nervously.

"Let's continue shall we?" Lisa asked her.

"Ok," Neko said getting herself back up.

"Where Chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!" Lisa sang.

"Sing it girlfriend!" Neko said.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kaze yelled at her.

"Kaze, its just part of the script, stop being so stupid will ya dumb ass will ya?" Kumo said as he took his seat besides Crux watching them.

"Then along came Zeus!" The chorus sang which you should know already. With a hand puppet made to look like Kumo.

"He hurled his thunderbolt!" Lisa sang.

"He zapped!" The chorus sang. Then the Kumo hand puppet took a thunderbolt plushie and threw it at the puppet titans.

"Locked those sucksas in his trap!" Lisa sang.

"They're trapped!" The chorus sang and Lisa joined in.

"And his own Chaos in his tracks!

And that's the gospel truth.

The guy was too Type A so just relax!" They all sang.

"And that's the world's first dish." Lou sang.

"Oh yeah baby!" Neko said.

"Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth." Ai sang.

"Though honey it may seem impossible.  
That's the gospel truth.  
On Mount Olympus life was smooth as sweet vermouth.  
O honey that may seem impossible.  
That's the gospel truth!" They all sang in harmony as they shown a vase of Mount Olympus.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Neko said as she and the other girls sighed. "Hope you guys liked my singing! I'll be looking forward to the next scene!"


End file.
